The Lie Detector Test : Ray's Story
by ImaginationsUnleashed
Summary: The avengers will have through an interrogation on a lie detecting machine. The questions will include their past experience that they have buried to try to forget them. Its Ray's turn first. What secrets does she have to reveal to the team? I am rating it K just for safety but I'm sure I am not going to right any description of any adult content. Just in case I make slight hints.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know I should be completing my other fics at this moment. But this came up in my mind and I had been thinking about this the whole day. I just couldn't resist myself to write. Also, I think that this fic will help you connect to Ray as a character and understand her though it's not directly related to 'I am Iron Man.' I think I am going to have a lot of fun writing this fic. I'm sure you know by now that I am a fan of angst. So this one is going to take you through a whirlwind of emotions. Stick with me.**

 **Summary : The avengers will have through an interrogation on a lie detecting machine and the questions will include their past experience that they have kept secret for a long time, buried them to try to forget them. Its Ray's turn first. What do we get to know about her?**

 **THE LIE DETECTOR TEST : RAY'S STORY**

 **Chapter 1 : Quick Exposition**

It was morning when Ray and Tony received a call from the avengers base. They had been working in their labs at that time. "Tony, Ray it's an emergency."

"Cap, where did you get your ass stuck early in the morning."

"Something you wouldn't expect to happen. Hurry up the avengers have to assemble in the base in half an hour."

"I'm gonna grab a coffee first."Ray said getting up. They were up all night doing upgrades in their suits.

TIME JUMP

Ray and Tony walked down their jet into the avengers base where the avengers had already assembled. "You're late." Cap said as soon as they caught his sight.

"You're early." They replied in unison and they smiled at how properly their thoughts and actions were synchronised.

"Well, better late than never." Barton said looking at them.

So the whole team was there; Steve, Tony, Ray, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Wanda. Vision was also there but he wasn't required in this case. "So when do we start?" Ray asked.

"General Edwin is here. He wants to tell us something." Cap said as he introduced Ray and Tony to him.

"Hi." Said General Edwin as he shook both Ray's and Tony's hands. "You always stay at your mansion away from the avengers or is it just today?" he asked.

"Depends. Sometimes the environment in the Stark Mansion is great to work." Tony replied.

They all sat on their chairs as Edwin began. "I was wondering how I would start this. I had actually planned to tell debrief you about all the traitors that were found in the Security council and SHIELD but with my quick chat with Cap, I realise you all already know it." He began. "So I have decided I am going to tell this to you straight." Everyone nodded. Even they weren't looking forward to wasting their time and all they wanted was this meeting to end soon so that they could get back to their business. "The World Security Council has put forth a decision that every person who works for global peace, no matter what agency, government or private has to go through a lie detector test. We would ask you questions that you have to answer and on basis of that we would analyse if you are a threat to the world or not."

"So you have made something like the Xola's Algorithm?" asked Steve raising an eyebrow. If they had it definitely wasn't good.

"No." He said. "We have our team of analysers." Steve nodded.

"We're the Avengers. Isn't that enough?" asked Clint who was sitting at the corner of the table listening attentively to everything that was being said."

"No Mr. Barton. I am afraid it's not."

"Asking questions that of course is from our past. That's a breach of privacy." Natasha pointed out. "What if we don't want to share some information about us?"

"I assure you every question and answer that will be recorded is going to be kept private and only a very few people who work for the analysis will know it."

"What if we don't agree to sit?" asked Ray.

"Then you're declared a threat and you are kept under strict watch. You would lose your freedom completely."

"That doesn't sound nice." Bruce stated. Both Tony and Steve looked at Wanda at the same time who was sitting very quietly to see if she was reading his mind. They had to make sure that he wasn't a threat. She nodded approving the fact that he wasn't lying.

"We have to start. It is a really long procedure. We have to leave for the Security Council headquarters now."

"Wait buddy. We haven't said 'yes' yet." Tony pointed out.

"What other choice do you have Mr. Stark?"

Yeah they really didn't have anyother choice other than giving up their freedom and living a life home arrested. So they got into their jet and made their way to the Security Council headquarters in New York. "This is Director James Chappel." Introduced Edwin.

"Nice to finally meet you." he greeted as Steve nodded. The others though just smiled. They weren't happy with the idea of having to sit through an interrogation on a lie detecting machine. "This doesn't smell good to me." Ray whispered to Tony. "Same here! Where the fuck do they get these ideas from?" Tony replied maintaining that fake smile on his face.

"We shall start the procedure at ones." Said the Director. "Miss Stark, we shall begin with you." he said. For ones Ray went pale. But she quickly hid that expression. Why the fuck did she have to go first? "Woah! I thought you would ask who wanted to go first."

"Actually Miss Stark..." the Director was about to reply but Tony cut him short. "No she's not!"

"Mr. Stark, her questions are ready. That's the only reason why we asked her to go first."

"In no condition is she sitting on that! Why the fuck would she? Why would you not trust the people who have risked their lives for saving mankind?"

"Also the one who created a murder-bot that took lives of so many innocent people with the excuse that it was an experiment gone wrong." He didn't even think twice as he spat right on his face. Tony who was taken aback didn't reply. This was the only one point where he couldn't speak for himself with the attitude that he normally bare. He couldn't get over the guilt of creating Ultron.

"She's a kid. She's only 16. I don't find a reason why she should be under threat watch." This time Cap spoke.

"Tell me Cap, how many teenagers make weapons of mass destruction and fly in that bursting arm dealers and aliens instead of making out and hanging out with kids of her age?"

 **That's chapter 1. This came up in my mind today and I couldn't resist myself from writing it. I think I'm gonna update soon.**

 **Tell me. What do you guys wanna know about Ray? I'd add it in this story. You can suggest questions that can we asked during the interrogation. So go and drop your question in the review section. I'll add them to the story if I find them suiting to the story and if I don't I'll reply to them. So go hurry up.**

 **Give hearts and do tell me if you are interested in the plot.**

 **Bye till then!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I am back with another update of this fic. I am actually really excited about typing this up and I really want to see if the others like it or not. I know, you might want me to update my other fics but sometimes you need a break from typing the same thing all the time. Moreover, this is going to be a quick story and I am planning to complete this within this month. So give this a try!**

 **Chapter 2 : Setting Up**

So Ray had to agree on sitting on the bloody damn thing. "We can still walk out of it if you want." Tony whispered to her as they made their way to the interrogation room. It wasn't a room where criminals were interrogated though. It was large, properly lighted with comfortable chairs to sit on. The only part that didn't match the room's appearance was a wooden chair kept near the large table. It was the one where the one to be interrogated ha d to sit. They had to sit on an insulating material just in case there is an electricity leakage from the lie detecting machine.

"You know they are not letting us go anywhere." Ray whispered back to her brother.

"I am not talking about walking out. I am talking about escaping!"

"So that we become world class criminals and get posters of our pics with the inscription on it that says 'WANTED!' Great idea bro!" she sarcastically remarked. She was right! Giving up ones freedom wasn't a good idea.

"Still better than sitting through this." He had a point though.

"I don't think that would be something the team would approve."

"I don't care about the team as long as it's about our personal issues. You know there are a lot of thing we would not want them to know. What if this is something else?"

"Yeah, I that case we have to hack in their files and make sure these interrogations aren't used for some other purpose."

"You seriously want to sit through this nonsense?" Tony said with a tone of irritation in his voice.

"Of course not!"

Ray took her jacket off and rolled the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing as Edwin asked Ray to sit on the wooden chair while the others took their place on the more comfortable ones around the tables. The lie detector was though a device that was kept on the table. It was small with two lights on it that Ray guessed glowed when the one interrogated gave an answer. They strapped the two belts coming out of the machine on both her hands. It had some metal piercing on them that were the sensors and would act according to her nervous impulse. Another clip attached to a wire had to be attached to the back of the head near the medulla of the brain. "So how does this thing work?" asked Ray.

"These metal piercings records your nervous impulse and analyses your answer. The one behind your head is to monitor the behaviour of your medulla. When you say the truth or when you lie the brain receives two types of impulses. This machine distinguishes them." Edwin replied as Ray nodded. _Pretty smart tech!_ She mentally acknowledged.

"Alright Miss Stark, this is just a test question to make sure the machine is working properly. You have to give a true and a false answer for the same question and we'll see if the machine judges you answer correctly." He said. Ray nodded again. The other avengers including Tony sat on their places interested to know what would happen next.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Queen Elizabeth." She said as the machine went on with a 'beep!' sound and the red light started to glow. The lie was detected.

"Alright, now the correct answer please." Edwin asked.

"Ray Stark." She replied as this the machine made a 'ting!' sound and a green light started to glow. Everyone started to stare at the machine in awe. It surely was working perfectly! Everyone looked satisfied except Tony. "That was a basic question." He pointed out. "Everyone knew the answer. What if this was just a program, simple 'if-else' block program. That may satisfy you not me!" Tony said.

"He has a point!" Ray said. It made sense. In that case they could be using this machine to make her look like she's hiding something.

"You wanna try for yourself Mr. Stark?" Edwin said. He seemed to be very confident about the machine.

Something brought a smirk on Tony's face and Ray knew he would ask something that she wouldn't want to answer. She rolled her eyes as he came up to him and stood in front of her with his arms crossed on his chest with a ' _I-have-you-on-your-hips'_ expression. "Just ask!" Ray snapped at him when he kept staring at her sometime. "Looks like you can't wait, hunh?" he teased and Ray gave him an _'I-am-hating-this-already'_ look.

Tony laughed. "I asked you to quit smoking and you promised you wouldn't. Are you keeping that promise?"

Ray raised an eyebrow. Tony maintained a stern face letting her know that he wasn't changing his question. Natasha cracked a laugh. She knew she hadn't cause she had caught her smoke quite a few times near the staircase of the Avengers Tower which was never used and was quite empty all the time. Ray shot her a glare before turning back to Tony. "Yes!" she said as the machine went on with a loud 'beep' sound. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"The machines broken." She defended herself.

"I am afraid it's not Miss. Stark." Edwin popped in. This time all the team members except Tony laughed. _Busted!_

Tony accusingly looked at her. "Hey, I tried okay? It's not that easy!" she said as the machine again went on with a beep sound and the red light glowed. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Fuck this thing!" she said rolling her eyes.

"I am not gonna let you get through this!" Tony said.

"Hey, I can smoke if you drink that much, okay?" she snapped. she was right from her point of view. When Tony is stressed the takes over drinking that gets him completely out of his senses. Ray on the other hand smokes. At least she has complete over herself when she tries to handel stress, unlike Tony!

"No you can't!" Tony shot back getting up, back to his seat bit annoyed. Damn she was only 16! Why the hell did she had to smoke?

Ray who was busted already before even the interrogation stared sighed. This wasn't going to be a memorable experience! She knew it!

 **Yay! That's chapter 2! I know. It's kinda short but I can't help it! If I write this as long as the other fics this story will end in just two chapters. Now that's not good! I have to make it look at least 6 chapters long. The good thing about it is though the fact that I already have started typing the next chapter so you will get a very quick update, who knows, maybe tomorrow! So stick with me. Give hearts and review.**

 **YES, DON'T FORGET TO PUT THE QUESTIONS YOU WANT OT ASK RAY. YOU HAVE TO DO THAT BEFORE THE FOURTH OR FIFTH QUESTIONS ARE ASKED BECAUSE I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO ADD THEM BACUSE IT WILL INTERRUPT THE FLOW OF THE STOR. SO HURRY UP!**

 **Bye till then.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : It Starts Off Simple.**

Edwin sat in front of Ray with a bundle of cards in his hands ready to ask the questions that the analysers had sent him. He sighed loudly. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't say a word. Ray had been glaring at him. He felt as if the thing that she wanted to say was _'If you ask any nonsense question, I'm gonna kill you'._ Yup Ray was one of the most charming personalities the Avengers had ever met but she could be really scary at time and they knew it!

He looked at the avengers sitting at the table and then turned towards Tony. "Mr. Stark, you wanna do this in case she feels more comfortable?"

"Me?" Tony asked. "You sure I can do that?" He knew not all can do these official interrogations.

"Yes. I will add up to the discussion if we need so." Edwin said.

"Yes. I think it would be better." Tony said walking up to sit in front of Ray where Edwin was sitting. Edwin handed him the cards. He really did wish they didn't have to go through this! "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Forever!" she said sounding really confident. She always did! But the machine went on with a 'beep' sound again. Ray cursed mentally. Tony lightly tapped her hand and gave it a light squeeze before opening the first card. Ray gave out a deep breath. "A terrible privilege of your?" Tony asked.

Ray thought for a moment. What could it possibly be? She looked from Tony to Steve to Bruce to Nat and to the other Avengers. "Being a part of this team." She said. Natasha coughed her water that she was drinking while the others laughed. "She's damn right!" Clint pointed out. This was a universal answer for the whole team. No matter whom you'd ask it, the answer would always be the same. "Why is it terrible?" asked Edwin. That was surely a question needed to be answered.

"We work all day to make sure there is peace and security yet we have to sit through this." She said raising an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"Nothing, Miss Stark." He said with a smile. Now he knew why people said it was hard to talk to a Stark! "We should go to the next question."

"Okay..." Tony said before opening the next card. "Something you really hate."

"Sitting on this chair." She was still complaining and Tony knew she wouldn't stop that easily. He grinned at the teenager. "Something other than that, Miss Stark?" Edwin asked

"Well what do you wanna know? Lieing, not knowing stuff, attitude, idiot people who force their decisions and cats." She completed in one breath.

"You don't like cats?" asked Wanda. "Why?"

"They look malicious, as if they are plotting something against you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Why do you need to make sense out of everything? Cats smell." She said making a face of pure disgust.

Edwin looked at Tony and gestured him to ask the next question. He did as he was said. he tok out the next card. "Have you ever been bullied in school?" he asked then flinched. "Nah!" Tony answered instead. "She was the bully actually!" he said making the others laugh, except Edwin. "What's got you so hard pal? You can laugh too!" Clint said poking him as he was now sitting beside him.

"He's at work, Clint." Steve pointed out.

"Well I laugh all the time when I am at work!" Tony said.

"You don't work for anyone. People work for you." Ray said.

"Yeah, but laughing a bit isn't bad. It keeps you healty!" Bruce said.

"Well since Doctor Banner says it, it must be true!"

"We better jump to the answering part." He said shrugging his shoulders. Tony rolled his eyes. How can a person work without having fun? "Alright Mr. Agelast," he said earning a serious look from Steve. Tony wouldn't stop naming people according to their behavior! "As you wish." He turned towards Ray. "Ever been bullied in school?"

"Nope." She replied.

"See? Told you! I always had her back!" Tony said mentally feeling proud of himself. Though he was the son of the great Howard Stark, he was bullied as a kid. That's why when he got Ray's custody and realised that he had to become a responsible guardian, he made sure Ray was never bullied in school because of her young age.

"So you're friends were good?" asked Edwin.

"Friends? Bruh!" Ray exclaimed. "Never had friends of my age before I was 14! Plus, even today I hand out with people older than my age."

"I don't get it."

"When I was studying in school my class mates were at least 4 or 5 years older than me and they were dull heads, they didn't like me because unlike them, I was smart! I only made friends afterwards when I went to school again with students of my age."

"You went to school twice?" Steve asked not really understanding what she meant.

"Yeah, I passed out school when I was 13, then I went to school again when I was 14 with students my own age." She said.

"Why?" Steve couldn't really make any logic out of it.

"When she was 13 her only friends were me, Pepper and Rhodey. I thought she should make friends of her own friends, for her own good!" Tony replied this time.

Steve realised he was right. A thirteen year old kid having friends way older than her, that really doesn't sound good. But again, it was the Starks you were talking about! Aren't they always complicated?

"Are you still connected to these friends?" Edwin asked.

"No." She replied again.

"Why?"

"I am a part of a super hero team and I have to run a company. I don't have any time!"

 **So there's chapter 3. I am typing this really fast. I love this plot actually.**

' **Question 3: Ever been bullied by anyone at school?' has been asked by Lily in fanfiction. Thanks for adding up to my stack of questions. I hope you like the reply I gave to it. And to all others who have reviewed thank you so much! It feels really good when you get positive reviews fo r something you are working so hard on. I love you all. I'll add all your questions in the story. And the ones who haven't given their questions yet, review fast! And don't forget to give hearts!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	4. Chapter 4

**FRIST THING FIRST**

 **DEAR HATERS,**

 **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STORY YOU ARE FREE TO UNFOLLOW ME AND MY STORIES. NO ONE HAS FORCED YOU TO STAY. YOU ARE FREE TO GIVE NEGATIVE COMMENTS AND I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS THAT WOULD HELP IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS. BUT IF ALL THAT YOU INTEND IS TO BOTHER ME, THEN PLEASE GET OUT! SO THE ONE WHO IS DM-ING ME, GET A LIFE, DO SOMETHING THAT IS PRODUCTIVE!**

 **THANK YOU**

 **Excuse my weird chapter names. I really can't think of anything!**

 **Chapter 4 : Questions From The Past**

It was going well. Ray didn't mind answering the questions as long as they weren't personal. But she knew sooner or later they would ask her about her personal life. She really didn't want to answer them! Tony took out the fourth card. This was starting to look like some reality show where you ask someone about their past and they have to answer them, something like 'Face the reality' blah blah!

"What calms you down when you panic?" Tony asked.

Ray sighed. _What calms me down?_ She thought. She flinched a bit remembering the times she panicked. It was normally when she woke up from a nightmare. She hated that feeling.

"Working in the lab, listening to music and talking to you." she said shrugging her shoulders. _'Ting'_ went the lie detector.

Tony brought his eyebrows together so that there were contours on his forehead. He gave her a ' _that's-cute'_ look. The others mentally awed. Tony dramatically cleared his throat.

"Yeah! Yeah! Don't pick up your collars!" Ray said. "You know you are the stress reliever of the team!"

"How is that so?!" he exclaimed.

"You know, when I panic I look at you, and then I realise..." she paused to give it a dramatic touch, "...that if I can been handeling you for the past 16 years..."

"15 years 11 months!" Tony popped in.

Ray rolled her eyes as she continued. "if I can been handeling you for the past 16 years, I surely can deal with any problem in my life!" she cunningly smiled.

"Wow! You really have a reply for everything don't you?" Tony said.

"Where do you think I get it from?" she joked.

"Yeah, I would have crossed you with that reply of yours but I don't wanna make things awkward for you." he joked back.

"Mr. Stark, Miss. Stark we should probably continue with the interrogation."

"God, I really think you should go and get a life!" Ray said as the machine went _'ting'._ Tony laughed. The lie detecting machine was making things over dramatic. He took out the next card and a grin appeared on his face. "This one is good." He said looking at Ray.

"I can already feel that." Ray sarcastically remarked.

"What is the thing you did without Tony's..." Tony paused to correct himself, "...without my permission..." he pointed at himself in the process, "that got you in trouble."

"Why are you guys after every childish thing I did?" Ray exclaimed quite irritated. She was so busted!

"I bet Tony's gonna burst right now!" Clint commented earning a glare from Ray. Seriously? He had to comment that when she was already in a tight situation.

"Come on! How bad can it be?" Tony said though it was clear from his tone that he meant exactly opposite.

"I went out on a blind date." She said. _'Ting!'_

"And?" Tony asked as he picked up the glass of water to drink.

"Turned out that the guy was older than even you." she said. Tony almost choaked the water and spit the remaining out onto the floor. "What?" he laughed. "Older than me?"

"Yeah, his hair had grey streak!"she said remembering the guy. She was 14 then.

"What did he say?"asked Steve looking quite entertained.

"Ohh he didn't say anything. He wanted me to kiss him. That's the first thing he wanted. Eew!"

"What?" Tony flinched. He didn't like the idea that his sister had kissed someone older than her!

"Chill, I didn't! I paralysed him and ran off."

"Did you ever tell this to anyone?" asked Edwin.

"Yeah, Edmund, my school friend. We laughed about it!" she smiled remembering the old days when Rayne Stark wasn't Valkyre. She was just a normal girl, the sister of billionaire weapons designer, the star of the school. She did miss the old days.

"I hope that was a lesson to you..." Tony said in his fatherly attitude.

"Yeah, pretty much." She agreed.

"Is that all Miss. Stark?"asked Edwin.

"Nothing I can remember at this moment Eddy." She said.

"You mean there can be more?"

"Like the time I told her not to fly in her suit without doing the final calculation and she didn't listen and she ended up breaking her arm. These are normal!" Tony said to the rescue. No matter how much he wanted to know what all mischief his sister did, but he didn't want her to say about it when she was on a lie detector machine.

"Right!" Ray said as Edwin nodded.

Tony took out the next card and had a look at it. He sighed. Ray knew from his expression that it wasn't going to be a good question. "Someone you terribly miss."

"Mom, Jarvis." She said.

"Jarvis?" asked Bruce.

"He was out family butler." Tony said. The discussion on Jarvis stopped there. Thank god Edwin didn't know that the Starks had named their AI after the family butler!

"Why not your father?" This was the one question Ray didn't want to be asked.

"I was only 7 when they died. He used to be busy at work. I hardly remember him!" luckily the lei detector went _'ting!'_ 'cause though partially, it was true. Both Tony and Ray sighed. They knew it was coming and they didn't want to go through this.

Tony opened the next card this time without even being asked to so. He was feeling uncomfortable with these questions and he could only imagine how Ray would be feeling at the moment. The hated discussing anything about their family especially about their dad! All he wanted was this to end early. He saw the next question and then turned at Edwin. "I really don't find a reason why you are asking these questions? How do these even make any sense?" he snapped. All this was doing was salting old wounds.

"I am not an expert in this Mr. Stark." he replied. "Just finish this."

Tony sighed as he turned towards his little sister. "Did you ever need a psycaitist or a councellar?"

Ray raised an eyebrow. Wow! This was starting to get bad. She took a deep breath before replying. "Pepper took me to a counceller for depression when this guy went to Afghanistan." she said. The lie detector went _'ting'._

"Been on medication?" Edwin asked.

"Yes." This was starting to get on her nerves. _'ting'_ went the detector again.

"How long?"

"5 months." _'ting!'_

"How bad was it?"

"Come on! Can we skip this now?" Tony snapped.

"No." Said Edwin and then turned back at Ray. "How bad was it?"

"Level 3." _'ting!'_

"Level 3, that's the worst case."

"Yeah..."

"What did you do?" This s where Tony lost his temper. "Stop it! She was a kid, she is a kid! It was normal for her to react.

"I never said it isn't normal."

"Then stop asking these weird questions!"

"I am just doing my job." Tony didn't reply but when Edwin asked, "What did you do in your unstable condition?" he snapped again. "She wasn't unstable. She was just depressed!"

"Calm down Tone." Ray said in a low tone. Tony sighed and looked at her.

"You better frame your questions properly!" Steve said in a serious tone. Damn even he was feeling uncomfortable. He knew this was awkward for them.

Edwin nodded and then turned towards Ray, "What did you do?"

"I broke the Buggati Veyron we were working on, stopped going to school, didn't talk to anyone except Pepper."

"Anything else?"

"She lost her appetite and locked herself up. Stop it now!" Tony snapped again.

"Is that all Miss Stark?"

"Yes."

 **There's chapter 4. I was supposed to type 'I am Iron Man' today but I ended up typing this one! I am really enjoying this.**

' **Question 6: Someone you terribly miss' was asked by lizlil on fanfiction. Thank you so much for reviewing! I think my answer isn't enough and I'll probably add some fluff in the next chapter. And Meee, I think I'm gonna add your question in the next Chapter.**

 **And to everyone who haven't added any question yet, what are you waiting for? I am waiting for you to add to my question bank.**

 **And the ones who have already asked. You can always add as many questions as you want. That will only make this fic more interesting.**

 **Bye till then!  
**

 **imaginationsUnleashed**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think I can live up to your hopes with these chapter names. Let's just hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 5 : My Past In A Nut Shell**

Both the Starks were quite irritated by the fact that they had to sit through the very senseless lie detector test. And it was only the beginning. There was still a bunch of cards in Tony's hand. Something was tempting him to burn all of them. But he couldn't. That would only make all this worse. He sighed before pulling out the eighth card as Ray sat up straight for the next question wandering what it was going to bring.

"You work and live with world's best assassins, a green monster, someone who can read your mind, basically too many people with enhanced abilities while all you have is your brain. These guys have killed people. Aren't you scared that they someday can kill you?" he said before turning to Edwin. ' _What kind of nonsense is this?'_ was the question that went through his head. But he didn't ask knowing well that all Edwin will do is piss him off again.

"You know you guys should stop twisting your questions. It doesn't change the meaning!" Ray said. She had already managed to wear that attitude back. She was great at it, hiding every feeling deep within with a cover of sass and attitude.

"Sorry Miss. Stark?" Edwin asked.

Ray rolled her eyes. "You are basically asking me if I trust my team mates or not..."

"Those are not my questions."

This time she cynically smiled at him. "Stop lying, you are one of those analysts." She said. She didn't snap at him. She was quite impressively maintaining her cool. Edwin raised an eyebrow. "You are sitting, recording, making notes and asking questions. Do you think we're idiots here?"

Natasha smiled. She had been trained in human analysis and she had been thinking about the same thing. She was glad that Ray had pointed this out.

Edwin smirked. The teenager really was impressive! "Well, Miss Stark," he began, "...I was just trying to make you all comfortable. But since you have found it out, why don't we be completely formal?" he said with a complete change in tone and attitude. "Do you trust your team mates?"

"Yes." _'ting!'_

"Has is always been like that?" he asked. The others sat up straight wanting to know the answer.

"You need time to trust people."

"Miss. Stark, do you have trust issues?" There was something in his tone as if he was desperate for answers. Oh! She wished she hadn't found out his real identity.

"Yes!" she replied coldly with no expression on her face. Sometimes even Ray was forced to think if she was ever trained by some intelligence agency!

"Well, lets just say, I have a bad history when I trust people easily. So I just try to keep the list compact." Edwin nodded. He knew whom she was talking about. It was Obadiah Stane. You didn't need to ask her for that. Everyone knew about it! He looked at Tony asking him to take out the next card.

"What are your phobias?" he asked and then sighed again! "Seriously, you need to waste our time asking this shit? If you want to know her phobias just check the Wikipedia! It clearly says, Rayne Stark has haemophobia!"

Ray gave a look that said that she did agree to whatever Tony had said.

"Haemophobia, and you work with the Avengers? Don't you feel sick when you see blood on duty, which I am sure you do often."

"Sometimes. I try to control myself and so far, I've been successful!"

"Do you have anyother phobias?" he asked.

Tony was expecting a 'no' as an answer to this but when Ray kept silent for sometime he flinched. "Ray?"

She sighed before replying "Somniphobia".

"Somniphobia? You mean, Sleep Dread?" Edwin asked sounding interested. But the fact interesting him wasn't that one of the most brilliant minds in the whole world had sleeping disorders, what interested him more was the fact that his brother wasn't aware of it!

"Yes." she said. It was clear from her voice that she didn't want to answer anything on this.

 _'What?'_ Tony stared at her. She didn't smile or respond to him. What could she say? Why had she not told him about her problems?

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Nightmares." Tony flinched.

"How long do you sleep in one day?"

"3 hours?" she half questioned.

"That sounds bad..." Edwin said sitting up straight. Sitting in one place wasn't easy. "How do you deal with it?"

"Sleeping pills." she said trying very hard to avoid eye contact with Tony, but damn he was sitting right in front of her!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony pooped in. He was planning to ask her that ones they went home but the fact that she only sleeps for only 3 hours a day and she could only get that sleep with the help of sleeping pills got him really worried. Moreover he was aware of the fact that she had a record of going sleep less for 72 hours! She would often fall asleep in the lab instead of going to bed in her room. Now he realised, she just didn't want to go to bed!

Ray kept quiet for sometime. "Ray, I'm asking you something!" he said in a very authoritative tone. He never talked to her like that, not even ones in her life! She kept staring at him for sometime before speaking up. "I thought you knew I had nightmares?" It wasn't that tone of confidence she normally talked with.

"That was after mom and dad's accident! It has been atleast two years you haven't complained about nightmares!" he was angry and Ray knew he had all reason to be! "Wait, have you been taking those bloody pills for that long?" Ray didn't reply. "Ray!" his voice was soft but annoyance was clear in his tone.

"Hmm" she said almost in a whisper.

Tony sighed. He gave her a _'I-am-really annoyed'never-expected-this-from-you'_ look before taking out the next card. He was so angry he didn't even look at her to find if she was ready for the next question. He wished he had. "A person dead or alive you wish wasn't a part of your life." Her face instantly dropped. He didn't know if the others noticed that but he did and he was sorry that he spat out that question all of a sudden like that.

Ray didn't even look up at him. She knew she had no choice but to answer this. So she just decided to say it. "My dad." She tried to sound tough and did succeed to a great extent.

"Howard?" Steve sounded shocked. He was the only one in the room who knew him closely, except of course Ray and Tony.

"Yeah..."

"Why?"Steve couldn't get over the fact that Howard Stark, who used to be quite a close friend of his, is disliked by his own daughter.

"He was cold. He didn't like me. He never had any time for me."

"That doesn't give you enough a reason to hate him." Edwin said.

"He never said 'hi' to me. What kind of a father does that?!"

"He was a busy man."

"You haven't been through it." Tony popped in. Not that he wanted to be a part of this discussion but he didn't want Ray to answer all that shit!

"How bad could he have been."

"He was drunk all the time."Ray said. "I was not more than 5. I could always say if he was drunk or not."

"But hating him, wanting him to not be a part of your life, that's not fair!"

She lost it! Who the hell does he think he is? Did he think he knew her father better than she did? "Yeah, he was a genius, a philanthropist, the father of modern tech but as a family man, he was a complete failure! I couldn't stand his continuous rants, he never appreciated anything we did!"

Tony was silent. His memories with his father were worse than Ray's. He was the reason behind his embittered character.

Edwin nodded. He had no more questions. He looked at Tony for the next question. He took out the next card, this time giving enough time for Ray to prepare herself. "A person you idolize?"

Ray kind of smiled. "Jackie Chan." she said as the machine went _'beep!'_ as the others almost jumped in response. Tony gave her a glare. Ray smiled a bit. "You." she said. This time it was that _'ting'_ sound.

Tony stared at her for a moment. Surely he didn't see that coming. He felt a sense of pride but there was more fear. Suddenly there was a ringing sound. "That's the lunch break." Edwin said. Wow they had been sitting there for 5 hours? "We can all go and have our lunch at the third floor." He said as a few man came and detached the machine off Ray. She gave out a sigh of relief. Being attached to that thing was making her feel sick!

DURING THE LUNCH

The team decided to give Ray some space. They knew she needed it. So they let Tony and Ray sit alone in another table. Of course they had a lot of questions, but that could wait.

Tony bought the tray of food as Ray sat on her chair. She mentally acknowledged her team mates for letting her have some space. She terribly needed it! She picked up her up her cheese sandwich. She actually looked fine. She wasn't reacting, all she needed was some space. Tony though was really quiet. He wasn't even paying attention to his food! "You know?" he spoke up softly but loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" she replied looking up at him.

"I am not a person someone should idolize."

Ray was shocked. ' _Was he thinking about that for so long?'_ she thought. She wanted to correct him by saying that he was the best idol one could have, but instead she ended up saying, "There are a lot of people who idolize you." Damn, she was never good in these chats, not even with Tony!

"They are wrong." He said looking at his food. He didn't want to look at her. Not when this was the topic of discussion.

"Why would you say that?" Ray was kind of shocked. He was normally a person who boasted for who he was. She knew he didn't mean to hurt anybody with that attitude of his, but he just liked having that attitude.

"I'm...I'm just not the hero type."

"Hero type?" she couldn't help but laugh. "Tooonyyy! You are Iron Man!" she said putting stress on each word.

"No Ray. Super-heros don't make weapons of mass destruction that killed so many, super-heros don't get the lives of their family and friends in danger, super-heros don't lie, super-heros don't make robots that took away innocent lives of men, women and children."

For a moment Ray was shocked. _'He has all this in his mind?'_ She looked at him and realised that there was only hate that he ad for himself! "Super-heros can do anything to right the wrongs that he ones unknowingly did, super-heros put on armours even at nights to go and help people who are in danger, super-heros visit childen hospitals secretly without letting the press know and to meet children and make them happy, super-heros carry a nuclear bomb into a wormhole knowing very well that it could be his last." She said almost in one breath, "...and they take responsibility of their sisters just after his parent's death and never lets her realise that she's an orphan." She added almost in a whisper.

Tony just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. "I am fake. People hate me, Ray." He said.

"Well, they do not know the Tony Stark I know."

"I don't buy that." He said looking down, smiling cynically.

"I'm gonna keep telling this to you until you start believing it."

Tony smiled. That really did make him feel better. It didn't change the fact that because of his mistakes a lot of lives were lost but he really felt good when Ray told that to him. Something in her tone assured him that he wasn't as bad as he considered himself to be. "I'm gonna stuff you with your favourite chocolate as soon as you go home!" he said making Ray laugh. **(A/N : Haha! I tell that to my younger brother when he does or says something adorable)**

"I don't wanna become as fat as a pig." She said as he petted her on her cheek like he used to do when she was a kid.

"And for your kind information..." Ray said looking up from her plate again, "...I do not idolize Iron Man, I idolize Tony Stark."

 **Yes! I wrote this, finally! I'm sorry, I know I updated this late. Actually I saw your questions and I wanted to give a satisfactory answer to them. So it took me some time. I love writing this fic!**

' **Question 10 : A person dead or alive you wish wasn't a part of your life.' was the addition to lizlil's request of adding something about Ray's parents and 'Question 8 : You work and live with world's best assassins, a green monster, someone who can read your mind, basically too many people with enhanced abilities while all you have is your brain. These guys have killed people. Aren't you scared that they someday can kill you?' is also her's. 'Question 9 : What are your phobia's?' is from a guest reviewer on fanfiction. I added this question sometime before posting. I had already completed typing it.**

 **The others who have asked questions, please stick with me, I'll add all your questions soon. And if you haven't what are you waiting for? Add a question! Hurry!**

 **Bye till then**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : My Secrets That You Never Knew.**

Ray sat down on that damned thing again as they set the machine on her again. The break had helped. Now she was able to gain back her older self. Though she knew she was going to be attacked by questions again.

Tony took out the next card. "You work and stay with the avenger like you would stay with the family. What role do they play in your life?" Tony shrugged. _What kind of questions were these? Who the hell thinks about all these stuff when staying together?_ was the question that came up in his mind.

"Captain America?" was the first on the list.

"Big old grandpa always with wise suggestions." _'ting!'_ Steve laughed. He had seen that coming.

"Hulk?"

Ray thought for a moment. "He is the best friend. Its always nice to sit and have a chat with him." she said making Bruce smile. He had similar feelings for the team. After running away for so long, he finally felt he was in a place where he was wanted and welcomed warmly.

"Nat?"

"She's the sis." Natasha smiled and it probably the first time the avengers had seen her smile like that. The other smiles they normally received were cunning. Well, that smile was worth it! She was trained as an assasin and made to believe that she had no place in the world. But here she was, having something so close to a family!

"Clint?"

"The arrow guy is the guardian. He makes sure the team is together and makes sure we stay like that!"

Everybody smiled at this. They had to agree to this!

"Vision?"

"He's the family butler. He makes sure everything is perfect."

Vision nodded. The others might think he wasn't given much of a status but Vision knew it wasn't so. Making him the butler gave him the status of Jarvis whom he was similar to. That guy had played a huge role in both the Stark's life and that meant he had gained quite a good role in Ray's 'family'.

"Wanda?"

"She's the other sister. The one closer in age." she said.

Wanda took a deep breath. She never knew the reason that took away her only family, her brother would also be the cause of getting a new one.

"And what am I to you?" Tony asked cunningly smiling at her.

"Pain in the ass." Ray said rolling her eye. _'Beep!'_ went the lie detector. They didn't need that machine to know she was lying though!

Tony took out the other card. "What is your greatest fear?" Tony sighed. So did Ray. They didn't complain anymore. That was only making things worse.

"That people around me die." She said. She didn't want anymore fuss. She replied straight.

"Why?"

"Our dog died when it was playing with me. Then Mom and Dad died. I was in the car too but I survived. Then this guy..." she pointed at Tony, "...almost killed himself."

"That was my choice. Not your fault!" Tony said. He had been saying this to her for a long time. But she couldn't get rid of that fear of her's.

Luckily this time Edwin didn't bother her by cross questioning. He went on with the next question.

Tony took out the next card. "Any medical condition we don't know about you?" he asked. He was getting worried with every question. What if she gave an answer he didn't expect?

"Migrane" she replied.

"What?" Tony was shocked. Ray had migrane? And she had never told that to him? What else had she kept hidden?

"Please don't worry, Tone." she said.

"What degree?" Edwin asked.

"Second."

"What do you do when you have an attack?"

"Aspirins."

"But too much aspirins aren't good for health!" Tony said.

"I don't take them anymore." she said. It was true but partially. She felt reliefed as he didn't ask any further question. Hardly did she know the next one was going to bring a literal bomb!

Tony took out the next question and sighed. "Ever done drugs?" _Why would they ask it?_ thats what went through his head. He didn't want to hear anymore answers. He was expecting a straight 'no' as an answer but when Ray didn't reply he flinched. "Ray? No!" he said. No way he was going to accept the fact that Ray does drugs. That would be the last thing he would want to believe!

"Yes." Ray almost said in a whisper. She knew Tony was going to be annoyed. Damn, even the other team mates were also going to be annoyed.

"What drugs?"

"Heroine. But I don't take it anymore!" she said in her defense.

Tony wasn't asking any question. Ray knew that meant he was more than annoyed. She sighed. She had up her mind to talk about it him.

"So the billionaire's sister tried to do something adventurous?" Ediwn asked. Really? That's what they thought about her, just because she was rich?

"No!" she said.

"What then?"

"My aspirins weren't working so someone suggested heroine."

"Who?" this time it was Tony asking.

"A guy in the club." she didn't know what to say.

"And you took that advise?" Tony sounded furious.

"I needed something..." she was about to add something more but was cut short by Tony. "And that something was me! You could have just came to me and told me about your problem!"

Ray didn't reply. She knew he was right. But what was the use talking about it now. She didn't take anymore drugs now. She was clean!

"How did you get over them." asked Edwin.

"I needed an inspiration." she said. "So Tony got himself kidnapped by hydra. My attention shifted from the drugs because I knew I was the only one who was capable of retracing the signal."

Tony rested his head on his hands. He didn't know what exactly to say. How should he react? He had started to question himself. Was he a responsible guardian for Ray? So much happened and he didn't even know about it until this day.

 **That's the chappie, guys. Thanks for reading and helping me add questions to my question stack. There's going to be another chapter where I'm gonna wrap all this up. So if you still wanna ask any question, this is your last chance!**

 **Today's question 'Ray's relationship with the other avengers' is asked by lilliz in fanfiction. Thanks for reviewing in every chapter. You made my day!**

 **I'll add the remaining questions in the last chapter, which is the next one. Till then, bye!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE : Dear guest reviewer, thank you for informing me about the problem with this chapter. I normally dont check the stories after having written them long back.I am sure this chapter wasnt corrupted after I uploaded it. It might be a glitch in the website that I have to report. Thank you ones again for pointing out. I am glad you liked this. I fixed this chap for you and the others to read. Hopefully, it wont get corrupted again. Do tell me if you liked it or not cause every comment makes me happy and encourages me to write more!**

 **I owe a huge apology to you all. I was supposed to update this early. I know. I shouldn't have kept the last chapter on pending. Sorry. But here I am with the chapter. Go read it!**

* * *

Ray shifted in her chair. "Can we please finish this?" she said. She sounded tired and all she wanted was to go home. Tony wanted the same. Fuck! He didn't want to know anymore secrets of Ray. He sighed taking out the last card. They could go home after that and Ray wouldn't have to go though all that shit anymore! He flipped the card to see what was written on it. "Have you ever been sexually harassed?" Tony rubbed his hand on his face and ran his fingers through his hair. _'No! Please just say no!'_ he mentally screamed but Ray was too quiet. "Ray?" there was a tone of dispare in his voice.

"Miss Stark?" Edwin said. Tony thought he was rushing things too much. Ray needed her damn time to answer.

"Yes." came a faint reply. The _'ting!'_ of the lie detector only made Tony more frustrated.

"How many times?" Edwin asked. Tony's eyes went wide. Could that even be possible?

Ray turned away avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. "Three." she said.

"What?" Tony's voice was soft. He didn't sound angry that Ray hadn't ever told that to him. He was more disappointed, on himself. He should have know. He should have been more careful. He should have been more responsible.

"What happened the first time?" Edwin asked. Give his sister some fucking time!

The others in the room were dead quiet. None of them knew what they should say or if they should even say anything at all. Half of the time Banner wanted to butt in and just tell both the Starks that it was fine and everyone in the room had more or less the same kind of story. There was nothing to feel awkward about it! But he just didn't have the guts to speak out.

"What happened the first time?" Edwin repeated as Ray didn't reply.

"I...I don't remember exactly." She was feeling too uncomfortable with the discussion. _Stop it! Fucking stop!_ She mentally screamed.

"Miss. Stark you need to be elaborate." He said as if she and her life was some state property that he had all right to know about. Tony shot a glare at him. "Give her some fucking time!" This time, his tone was of anger. If he could, he would have choaked the life out of Edwin by now. No one talks to his baby sister like that! He pulled his chair closer to her hand cupped her hand in his. "It's okay. I'm not angry." He said. He always succeeded in making Ray feel better as he did this time too.

"I...I was about 5 or 6. I only remember glimpses."

Tony flinched as he tightened his grip on her hand. He felt her squeezing his palms too. He was trying his best to act calm. Reacting would only make Ray more uncomfortable. But he was freaking out from inside. 5 or 6 was too young an age!

"Tell us everything you remember." Seriously, if this man didn't change his way of speaking, Tony would soon hit him!

"Dad used to take me to his office very often. One day I met one of his colleagues. Micheal Carson... or maybe..." Ray tried to remember his name.

"Michelle Carson." Tony corrected. He knew him too. Carson came to their home a few times. He left S.H.I.L.E.D. later and then stopped coming.

Ray nodded. She was talking about him. "Dad left me alone in his office and..." Ray paused again.

"And?" Edwin asked.

"If you don't shut up I'll seriously break your face!" Tony snapped. This time he didn't reply. He turned to Natasha who was sitting right beside him and found her giving the same look as Tony. So were the others. He shrugged.

"I remember him pushing me on the sofa and touching me, pinching my thighs."

"Why didn't you tell mom? Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked.

"He said if I told anyone dad would be very angry. He would hate me." Ray wasn't looking at him. Instead she was just blankly staring at her lap. Tony himself took a deep breath to calm himself down. "It was not your fault." He patted her on her cheek affectionately.

"When was the second time?" Edwin asked earning a glare from all the avengers except Ray. "I...I really have to do this." he said.

"You remember when I was really angry on you because you weren't home on New Year eve?" Ray looked up at Tony.

"I was in Shanghai to attend that meeting that Obadiah said was important. You were around eight then."

"Yes. I was screaming at you and asking you to come back."

 _'Tony please just come home!'_ suddenly the eight year old Ray's voice rang in his ears. "You said your nanny was a witch. You wanted me back." Tony sighed. He knew she hated her but never thought why she ever said so. "I told you to listen to her." He added. Unknowingly he had told her to listen to the person who was actually dangerous for her. He rubbed his hand on his face. He wanted to hit himself for being so careless. He should have been more cautious. _It's my fault! It's my fault!_ He mentally repeated.

"Tony, kids often react to people who hurt them. As a guardian it was your responsibility to find out why she hated her!" Steve exclaimed. He couldn't bear the fact that an eight year old would have to go through all that.

"He was only 18 then." Natasha pointed out. Steve backed off realising so much maturity from 18 year old was also too much. It was quite obvious for him to make mistakes. Tony may have been really careless but this one responsibility of his sister was something he had always given priority.

"It was the responsibility of their legal guardian." Bruce pointed out.

Both Tony and Ray flinched at the mention of him. Obadiah Stane. "Well, he was a fucking bastard." Ray shrugged her shoulders. Everyone knew about how he tried to kill Tony in Afghanistan and conquer the Stark throne.

Everyone sighed. This time even Edwin needed some time to process so much information. There was a pause for a considerable amount of time before Edwin spoke up again. "When was the third time?"

Tony's grip on Ray's hand had loosened. He was lost in the thought that he was so careless that Ray had to through all that. "When you were in Afghanistan, Obadiah and Mark wanted to take over the company. **(A/n: Another of Howard's business partners who helped Tony. I just didn't want Obadiah to do it.)** According to my adoption papers I had to choose my guardian among Pepper, Obadiah, Mark or Rhodey. Obadiah would gain control of the company if I chose anyone amongst Rhodey, Obadiah or Mark. I don't know what struck me, I chose Pepper." She explained. "Obadiah wanted to persue me. He even went to the extent of telling me that you were dead but Mark, he wanted to force me." She gulped. Tony stiffened his jaw. "One day he just came while Pepper was away and he hit me."

《FLASHBACK》

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Ray asked realising that he had just walked into her room when no one else was there.

"Ray, you know there are least chances that your brother is alive at this moment, right?" he said walking around the room and having a look at the pictures placed on the table.

"Why...why are you telling me this?" Ray fumbled.

"Because you have to understand! He's not coming back and we have to take a decision for the sake of the company!" he sounded furious, unlike Obadiah he was too impulsive. She never liked him as a person.

"I thought I had told you my decision." she said softly but stren too.

"You gave away the company to Pepper! What qualifications does she have? She's just a mere PA!"

"I trust her Mark."

"And you don't trust us?" he sounded weird.

"Why does it sound like you're too desperate for the company?" That's where Mark lost his calm. He rushed to her and pushed her so hard that she almost fell on the floor o her butt with a thud. "Aaah!" she exclaimed still trying to register what had just happened. Next thing Ray knew was Mark was sitting on her pinning her on the floor while pressing her by her throat. "I had been working so hard for this company, why would you not give me what I deserve?"

"Mark let me go! You're hurting me!" she almost cried. No matter how confident she shounds all the time she was still a teenager.

He unbuttoned her shirt and hit her on her stomach with her knee as she coughed out in pain. "Stop!" she almost choked. He almost tore off the shorts she had beed wearing leaving her in her bra and underwear. He kicked her harder on her gutt. He was so careful, not to hit her on some part where it would be visible while she was clothed. "You have to give me what I want!" he said.

"Please, just stop!" she had tears streaming down her cheeks. But he wouldn't.

《END OF FLASHBACK》

Ray sat quietly on her chair while Tony had tears in his eyes. He didn't know how to react. "But you didn't give the company?" Edwin asked kind of shocked. The teenager had real guts.

"No." Ray replied.

"You weren't scared?"

"I was. I made sure to stay away from him." Ray replied.

"No one knew?" Tony finally asked gaining some strength.

"I don't know how Obadiah came to know about it. It was a month later he came to me and told me he knew about it. He made a fake story to avoid the press and threw him out on allegations of theft and dealing under the table." Ray explained. The others just looked blankly at her. How could she have kept so much to herself?

"What about the treatments?" Natasha asked. She sounded worried about her.

"I was lucky I didn't need any." she said in a flat tone.

"But..." Natasha wanted to say more. Even if she didn't need to need aborted, there were other medical helps she needed. She was too young, too delicate. No wonder she was in pain!

"I...I didn't even find a clue." Tony said.

"You returned four months later. How could you?" Ray pointed out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" that was the question that Tony wanted to ask so many times.

"You were miserable when you returned. You were scared. You were shell shocked. You needed to rest. I...I didn't want to get you worried." she said. "I...I'm sorry. I know I should have told you." it almost came out in a whisper.

Everyone in the room were silent again. You could basically hear a pin if it was dropped. No one knew what to say. The awkward silence was broken again by Ray herself. "I wanna go home."

* * *

 **Yes! Yes! Yes! I finished this story. I am so glad I did. Thank you everyone who stuck around, read and reviewed. I love you all. In cae you're wondering, yes there is going to be a sequel to this story and its going to be about Tony's past. So you can start commenting what questions on you want to ask him. Tony Stark, though unwillingly will answer your questions.**

 **BTW Amy, I made your question the name of my chapter. Thanks for that!**

 **AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS FIC. IT'S NOT GOING TO TAKE MUCH. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO MOVE YOUR BUTT FROM WHERE YOU ARE SITTING AT THIS MOMENT. ALL YOU NEED IS YOUR THUMBS TO TYPE! SO HURRY UP!**

 **ALSO TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO POINT OUT ANY GLITCH IN MY WRITING STYLE. I'LL BE HAPPY TO WORK ON IT!**

 **I'm gonna see you guys really soon.**

 **Till then, bye!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello Reader,_

 _Thank you for sticking with me till the end of this fic. I cannot explain how happy I feel to know that you enjoy reading my fics. If there is anyone who motivates me to write more its you. Its your constant support and appreciation that I feel motivated to sit down everyday to write this fic. So you deserve a big T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U! Love you!_

 ** _I updated the sequel to this fic, like I promised I would. It is called 'The Lie Detector Test : Tony's Story Click on the link and give it a read. Hearts would be appricaiated!_**

 ** _Link : The Lie Detector Test : Tony's Story_**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _ImaginationsUnleashed_**


End file.
